Consonance and Dissonance
by jkminimoon
Summary: AU Pokemon Special. Blue fell in love with the violin as a child but had her heart broken a few years later. Now sixteen, she finds herself on a music scholarship to a private school, stuck with the one violinist she can't stand. OldRival and Special


**Consonance and Dissonance**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Special.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1: __Overture_**

Light filtered through the window, bathing the small bedroom in a warm white glow. The curtains fluttered lightly as the wind teased the layers of cloth. The small vanity table by the window was piled high with CD cases, a few haphazardly scattered on the edge of the table. The glare from the sun glinted on the mirror, reflecting patches of light onto the messy bed.

A young woman, no more than seventeen, lay on the bed on her back. She was lost in her own world as she listened to her mp3 player and paid no attention to her surroundings. Her legs freely dangled off the edge as she wiggled her toes absentmindedly. Her long brown hair fanned around her head in a mess of auburn locks that tangled in the cords of her headphones. She almost looked asleep, lying on the bed with her eyes closed. On her mp3 player was the running title: Violin Concerto – Johannes Brahms.

She listened as the track entered into the second movement. The oboe began, slow and steady, as the other winds and brass instruments picked up around it. Quiet. Gentle. Soft like a feather. She smiled gently as the violin solo came in. Only a soft but firm grip on the bow could create a sound so beautiful. She breathed in deeply, absorbing the notes. Her fingers curled as though she was the one holding the neck of the violin in her hand. Legato. Press a little harder on the strings. From Piano to Pianissimo. Perfect. Adagio. It had to be peaceful, restful. Shift towards third position and-

"Blue!"

The pounding and yelling at her door broke her out of her trance. The magic was broken. She opened one eye in irritation, half-tempted to yell at her mother to go away. She curled onto her side, feigning ignorance, but her mother was persistent. Reluctantly, she let out a quiet sigh as she paused the player. The silence echoed strangely in her ears, and she sat up on her elbows to look at the door.

"Come in!" she called out just loud enough for her mother to hear through the door. Her ears were still ringing after hours of listening to her music.

A woman in her forties poked her head in and smiled before opening the door all the way. Blue could have been mistaken for her mother's twin. She was a shorter younger version of her mother, almost identical from the color of her hair to the shape of her toes. However, the young woman had proudly inherited her father's sharp blue eyes. Her mother stood in the doorway, surveying the room in interest as though she had never seen it before. Her light brown eyes caught sight of the mp3 player.

The woman smirked a devious sort of grin, eyes alight, making her seem years younger, "What are you listening to?"

Blue cleared her throat, discreetly moving her cover over the small device with a casual gesture. Her mother caught the movement, and she scoffed lightly as if to say Blue wasn't fooling anyone.

"Nothing really. Just some rock. So what's up?" Blue quickly changed subjects, but not only to steer her mother away from that rocky conversation. Her mother wasn't the type to dawdle around a subject. She was blunt and straight to the point, no matter how painfully embarrassing it was for Blue sometimes.

"Oh, well." Her mother's smile just barely faltered. Most people would have easily missed it, but Blue noticed. "Can I speak to you for a second? In the kitchen?"

Blue had barely nodded when her mother walked off towards the kitchen, intending for Blue to follow her. The young girl raised a questioning eyebrow as she scrambled out of bed to chase after her mom. Her mother was being strangely… standoffish.

Blue quietly followed her mother into the kitchen, feeling as though she was walking on eggshells. Her chatterbox of a mother was silent, and it made her uneasy. She could only feel as though something terrible had happened, like someone they knew had died. Her father was sitting at the breakfast table, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other gingerly held his glasses. He looked old as his weary blue eyes stared up at her. Even his dark hair was showing faint streaks of gray. Had he always looked that old?

Her mother sat beside her father, and they both expectantly looked up at her. Blue awkwardly took a seat across from them. She had never seen them so serious.

Silence blanketed the table, and Blue felt the tension build as no one spoke. The way they looked at her she felt like _she_ was the one who was supposed to say something. They were looking at her, yet not. The way their eyes flickered back and forth between her and the tablecloth said her parents were lost in their own thoughts. She fidgeted under their gaze. They seemed intent on making this as awkward as possible.

"So…" Blue trailed off a bit, hoping one of her parents would pick up the conversation. Neither did. She felt like groaning out of frustration, but it didn't fit in this atmosphere. She just wasn't patient with this kind of serious mood.

"Just tell me," she half-whined, trying to keep the irritation from flowing into her voice, "Did someone die?"

Her question rang in the air, and she blushed a little as she realized how absurd the question sounded. It hadn't sounded so bad in her head. Her parents looked at her strangely, a bit taken aback. Then it dawned on them. Her mother raised a questioning eyebrow as her father chuckled into his hand, breaking the tension that had built up.

"Die?" her mother asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion, "Who said anything about someone dying?"

Her father continued to chuckled, the color returning to his cheeks. "I don't blame her for thinking that. I can't imagine how we must have looked when she came in." He let out a calming sigh as he replaced his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "No, Blue. Nobody died. We just needed to talk to you. We… made a decision on something and felt that it was best to tell you."

Blue nodded, not really following what her dad was saying. Decision? What kind of decision? Moving? Divorce? Her mind blanched at the thought. Honestly, wasn't it enough that she had already made one stupid assumption today? She mentally scolded herself for jumping to conclusions and sat at the edge of her seat, calmly waiting for the news.

"Blue," her mother began, taking a yellow envelope out of her tote bag, "How much do you know about Celadon Prep?"

Blue stared at the envelope warily. She didn't like where this was going. "It's that private school at the edge of town, right? I have a few friends who go there."

"Oh!" her mother exclaimed, her hazel eyes lighting up ever so slightly, "I'm sure you've heard nothing but good things then." Her mother glanced at her father with an eager look, a look that Blue did not miss.

"I guess," Blue replied slowly, trying to gather what her mother was hinting at. It didn't seem like they were going to get a divorce, and she thought it was safe to assume that they weren't moving.

"Well," Her mother handed her the yellow envelope and smiled, a little too brightly for comfort. "The school has an excellent reputation. Most of their students go on to Kanto University and become quite successful. Their classes range from the liberal arts to more focused subjects like art and sports. Then their extracurricular activities-"

Blue opened the yellow envelope as her mother continued talking to see a bunch of brochures, all focused on Celadon Prep. It clicked in her head. They were trying to convince her to go to Celadon Prep. She raised a delicate eyebrow as her mother continued to prattle on like a telemarketer. To her amusement, she opened one brochure and realized her mother was practically quoting their opening statement word for word. Her father simply watched as she skimmed through each brochure.

It was strange though. Blue looked at a pamphlet with a picture of eerily-smiling teenagers surrounding a small fountain. Her parents had never talked to her about switching schools, and it was already a week before her second year in high school would start. This all seemed too sudden.

"Last but not least, they're renowned for their excellent music program."

Blue's eyes widened as her head shot up to look at her parents. They were avoiding her eyes, but she couldn't miss that wary glint. They knew. They knew this was going to be a touchy subject. That's why they were hesitant at the beginning. Blue's eyes narrowed as she realized what was going on.

"Their music program?" Blue forced out, trying to take control of her anger. She clenched her fists tightly in her lap.

"Yes," Her mother started slowly, her eyebrows creased in consternation, "Actually it's because of their reputation with music that you got accepted."

"Accepted?" She yelped in surprise. They had already enrolled her? Without asking her? "W-when did-? H-how?" She was shell-shocked, and her mind was practically blank trying to absorb the information.

Her mother took advantage of her speechlessness. "Yes. You remember Sonezaki-sensei? Your old violin teacher?" Blue vaguely nodded, barely listening to her mother. "Well, she's the Vice-Principal at Celadon Prep. I talked to her, and she knows how talented you are with music even though you… haven't played publicly in a couple of years. She accepted you on a music scholarship to enter the school."

Blue stared at her mother with a look of horror and betrayal. Her mother returned the stare nervously as she chewed on her bottom lip. She could handle anger. She could handle tantrums, but her heart twisted at the broken expression on her daughter's face.

"I know," she started slowly, "that this seems unfair because we didn't tell you." She looked at her husband for some confidence, and he nodded his head slightly for her to go on. She took a deep shaky breath, unnerved by her daughter's betrayed eyes. "But we're doing this because we know how much you love music. We think you shouldn't waste your talent just playing outside when you think no one's listening."

Blue's jaw hung open a bit as the spark of anger reignited in her chest. Her voice shook as she spoke, "What make you think that I've been playing the violin? I haven't touched that thing since I was eleven!"

"Don't lie," her mother said calmly, almost coldly. Blue's eyes widened a fraction. Her mother had never spoken to her so heartlessly. "We've woken up to your violin a few times. We know you spend most of your allowance on sheet music. There's no point. You don't have to hide it."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Blue shouted as though the sheer volume would convince them. They weren't fooled though. "You can't make me go! You never asked me! What if I don't want to play the violin?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't! I-I…" She trailed off, and a flicker of doubt crossed her face. She knew she didn't want to play in public. She couldn't. An image of flashing lights passed through her head. She felt her stomach wring itself with worry. How was she going to get out of this?

"You'll be expected to perform in competitions as a student on a music scholarship. We already paid the tuition for the year. We had to pull from our retirement funds," her mother said softly.

Blue knew that her mother was guilt-tripping her now. If she did anything in school to get herself kicked out, she would just be hurting herself and wasting her parent's money and efforts. She looked at her father for some comfort, to see perhaps if he was on her side. She was always daddy's little girl. Yet, his eyes were just as determined as her mother's. They weren't going to bend on this.

"Try it for a year," he told her quietly, "Then we'll discuss it."

She suddenly felt a heavy weight on her shoulders, realizing that they weren't giving her a choice in the matter. They were suffocating her, leaving no room for her own voice. Her temper flared up again in the face of helplessness. She opened her mouth to argue, but her mother quickly cut her off.

"We're going tomorrow to the school for a tour. No buts." Her mother interjected with a harsh tone, "You better behave yourself." That was end of the conversation. It was final.

Blue stared up at both of her parents in disbelief. They were really going to force her to go. Her mother stared at her, her usual warm eyes narrowed as though daring Blue to argue with her. Her father let out a deep sigh as he took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. He refused to look at her. Blue looked at the both of them, feeling the pressure build up in her head and lungs. Face red, she let out a stifled shriek of anger and frustration and stormed off to her room. She slammed the door shut with a force that shook the house.

For a moment, both parents sat in their seats, completely still. They soaked in the silence that surrounded them, half-expecting to hear breaking glass from their daughter's room. Yet, there was no sound. The woman let out a shaky sigh as the muscles in her face relaxed. This kind of stress would get her wrinkles.

"Well," she smiled lightly as her hazel eyes met her husband's blue eyes, "That went pretty well, don't you think?"

Her husband's relieved laughter broke the silence.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is. Two years after writing Aquamarine's concerto, and it's here. Well better late than never, I say.**

**This story is based off of a oneshot I wrote in one of my other stories. Classical music is key here. I myself have close to no experience in music. I've sung in choir, and that's about it. If any of you have experience playing the violin, I would love to be able to contact you and ask occasional questions.**

**On a side note, today's a posting party! Well, not really, but I am posting two new stories because it's my 18th birthday and I'm conceited. This is multi-chapter, and I will post the dates that I will update on onto my profile. So if you want to know when the new chapter will be out, check out my profile. It should be under stories.  
**

**Ah, I'm kind of tired. I've been failing at writing today. So this is the first chapter. I hope to get some feedback. Please review! Comments help me get these chapters out because we all know that I need serious help with maintaining a schedule!  
**


End file.
